vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexia Tallon
Status: Active Age: 815 Species: Vampire Lore Gender: Female Family: Sidney Tallon, Dr. Irylerla Tallon Abilities: Imortality, Encreased senses, Telepathywith Animals, Control Weather, Healing, Super speed, Super Strenth, Protection against telepathy and Psychic abilities. special ability to Fade and go invisible. Bio Alexia grew up with Sidney Tallon in 1209 Allfonso the 2nd bit her and killed her family. He then turned her so he could have sex with her. Eventually she got away from him, shortly after Sid found and killed him. She found her way to New Zeland and stayed in a Monistary for 600 years accept when she met Fandora Vondette where they became friends and they eventually left together and became thieves, queens and con arists, as well as human hunters. Soon Fandora showed she was ruthless when she killed a child and drank from her, Alexia soon left her and went back to the Monistary. In 2009 the Monistary is destoryed by a group of Hunters, Alexia and a few others escape. she appears to Sid in Episode 09 Sister and almost laves but is given a Ring Of Ra adn stays at Oxford University, enrolling in History and religon. She gets sick in Episode 10 A La Battle and fights in the battle against Kylie Crawl who throws her down the stairs and runs off. She joins The Crew shortly after. In Season Two she joins the Crew offically and becomes a full member of the team, Episode 12 Plague she takes it upon herself to risk her life and round up the Zombies but they are gone before she gets there. In Episode 13 Heart she helps Lidia Van Helsing stop the Harpy Melody. In Episode 15 Bloodline she joins the Crew and meets her decendant Dr. Irylerla Tallon. In Episode 16 Shadow she is possessed by her Shadow and becomes a slave to Pike temporarily. In Episode 19 Lost she assists is the rescue of Tony Delore and helps her brother Sid kill Masey The Clown. In Episode 20 The Plan she helps save Katalia Delore and Fandora Vondette from the vampires at the border, she also helps fight and kill Dean Halloway in the battle. Personality and Traits Generally sarcastic like her brother but he beleives in feeding on live humans, and has a darker side. she has a birthmark on her neck that is heart shaped, a Tallon family trait. She tends to be against dating and just wants to be close to her brother. Alternate Reality In Episode 14 Projection, in Lidia and Myrlah Merlin's vision she is one of the last members of The Crew 10 years in the future. During their raid on Oxford Hospital she kills Sidney Tallon but is slain by Moloch Vambreere. Relationships Sidney Tallon- she loves her brother very much and learns he is a vampire in 2000, she hunts him down after the Monistary is destroyed. They become much closer as time goes by and he becomes one of her best friends. Moloch Vambreere- they met in the Monistary over the years and become friends while fighting side by side. Fandora Vondette-best friends, they slayed, ruled and conned together but because Fandora was raised by a vampire she had less humanity and it was too much to Alexia. Fandora came and while she stayed the two re kindled their friendship and fought side by side, even in the battle end of season two. Category:Characters Category:Main Character